A BULLET RUNS THROUGH
by tobitj
Summary: A BULLET RUNS THROUGH- Deeks gets into a gunfight and an unarmed man is found dead. Deeks is suspended from duty, it must be found out whether it was really Deeks bullet that killed the man. One Shot Densi at the end, playing in Season 3 However, even before the episode 'The Dept.'.


**A BULLET RUNS THROUGH- Deeks gets into a gunfight and an unarmed man is found dead. Deeks is suspended from duty, it must be found out whether it was really Deeks bullet that killed the man. One Shot Densi at the end, playing in Season 3 However, even before the episode 'The Dept.'.**

LAPD-Detective Marty Deeks, Liaison to NCIS, worked with al lot of female partners. But his currently partner, Kensi Blye, was special. He's in love with Kensi for almost a year. But it's harder than he thought. Every day he fought against it kissing her or tell her that he loves her. Deeks was just on his way home and phoned Kensi. The reason for his call was the upcoming "Safety at Work" training and how he could handle it. His colleague tried since beaten ten minutes to explain him that it was impossible to escape Hetty and her seminar. "There must be a way. I could say I'm sick, "said the blond detective, as he turned into a dark side street, in which only a few cars parked.

"No. Deeks, understand it, no matter what excuse you think up, Hetty will figure it out first, and second, will prepare an extra seminar just for you, which will last your whole free weekend. "

"Really? Seriously, Kensi? Not even my partner, my best friend wants to help me? "Deeks asked annoyed as he changed the side of the road and heard behind him several metallic noise, followed by steps. He looked around but could not see anyone. 

"Excuse me? Have you any idea how-"Kensi began, but on the other end of the line, she suddenly heard gunfire and a scream from her partner.

Deeks dropped his cell phone and ducked behind a parked car, reached under his gray leather jacket and pulled out his service weapon. He quickly unlocked it, stood up and fired three shots in the direction of protecting from. The car windows shattered and glass rattled on his back. He dropped to the ground and made several shots. Again, the bullets of several assault rifles perforated Deeks cover. He quickly removed his almost empty magazine, took a second out of his jacket pocket, rammed it into the gun and then pulled back the slide. He just wanted to sit up, as a dark object landed in front of the car. Deeks immediately threw himself to the ground just before the object exploded and dived the alley into bright eyes of the detectives needed some seconds to adapt to the situation. Quickly, the blonde man straightened up and opened fire several times at the approaching shot two of his opponents, hit another in the shoulder. Deeks took aim the man's head and wanted to pull the trigger, but the gun blocked. The detective quickly ducked behind the car, loaded his weapon through and then jumped up again. The moment he hit the man's chest, a gray Cadillac appeared. It was his partner and she shot through the open passenger window one of the armed men, then got out of her car, crouched behind the car and shot at the last shooter, which head exploded, because Deeks gave him a head shot. Both walked to the bloody corpses.

"Thank you, partner."

"Gladly, Deeks," Kensi replied.

"Where did you actually know where I am?" Said Deeks surprised.

"Eric located your phone," Kensi replied as she kicked a shotgun away.

Deeks knelt next to a man in a white shirt and ran his hand through his hair and breathed heavily.

"Everything okay Deeks?" Asked his partner worried.

"This man here ..", Deeks gulped, "he had no weapon."

"What," asked Kensi, although she had understood her partner's sentence.

"I shot an unarmed man."

Kensi knelt next to Deeks, took him in her arms, while severalpolice cars stopped a few feet in front of them.

**

The next morning. The team sat in the open-plan office at their desks, as Hetty approached the desks.

"Mr. Deeks?" Asked the little boss her liaison.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"Please follow me to my office."

With these words his superiors disappeared and went back to her desk. Deeks looked questioningly at his colleagues, but they just shook their heads. Groaning, the detective let his pen to the form that he filled, fall and stood up. Kensi sat up as well, but remained standing in place.

"What is it, Hetty?" Asked the blonde detective.

"Pleace take a seat," she replied, and continued after her interlocutor had settled on one of the too-small chairs, "Mr. Deeks, the events of last night will be investigated by LAPD. Lieutenant Baytes want to know why one of his men shot an unarmed man after work. "

"Hetty, I ..."

"No," waved his boss, "let me finish. I know that you only devended yourself, but I have been informed that you have an award, because you know when you can not pull the trigger. Please be aware of, Mr. Deeks, you belong to the Department, not the NCIS and a deadly shot is just a man's death. When the firefight was legitimate, you can count on my help, if not, I can not help you. I know very well how it is, and I can fully understand. "

Hetty paused for a moment that was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Lange? Yes ... really? Is this safe? Should I ... well, yes I will. Thank you Lieutenant."

Deeks looked at his boss in surprise.

"That was Lieutenant Baytes. He said that the bullet is deformed too much, but the forensics could tell that it was a 9mm. All of you, the shooters, you and Miss Blye carry a 9mm standard equipment, so the shooting will be adjusted by forensic scientists. Since you belong to the LAPD, your boss has instructed me to suspend you until further notice. Brand and ID please, Detective. "

The blond detective stood up, pulled out of his back pocket out his card, took off his shiny brand from his belt and put both on Hetty's desk.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," whispered the little lady while Deeks left her office, grabbed his bag and hurried out of the OSP. Kensi looked after him wounded.

**

Deeks sat on the beach and looked out at the sea. He heard a person approached him slowly. He looked around, and saw Kensi come closer.

"Hey you," she said softly as she sat down.

"Hey," Deeks replied immediately.

His partner put two things next to him: his brand and his weapon.

"Hetty wished that I give you here."

"Why? I am suspended. "

"Not any more. Baytes called an hour ago, you're relieved. The bullet that hit the man came from one of the assault rifles of the enemies. You're not to blame. "

Deeks slowly took his gun in his hand before he put them on his back in the holster.

"Have you thought that I ..." Deeks began.

"Not for a second. Deeks, you are my partner, my best friend, I would never, under any circumstances, believe that you are guilty, because I love you. "

Kensi bit her lip, surprised Deeks opened his mouth.

"Kensi? Did you just really ... ".

But he could not continue, because Kensi pressed her lips to his, pulled his head closer to her.

"Yes, I said," whispered the brunette agent into the kiss before the tongues of the two partners merged.


End file.
